Naruto gives up
by Vampirewerewolf1
Summary: Naruto did not sit by the swing that day. He prepared for his birthday. The Sandaime is sad, Hinata followed Naruto. The two of them come back for the Chunnin Exams. What will happen? Character death, minor Iruka!bashing, major Civilian Council!Bashing. Hanyou!NaruHina.
1. A Tragedy in Konoha

Well,_ I'll put some warnings before I begin to write: character death, slight Iruka-bashing and major civilian council bashing. I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto failed once again the Genin Exams. This time however, he did not sit by and watch the children that succeeded. He went home, grabbed a rope, a rusty katana he found and a chair.

"It's not like I'll be missed by anybody... I'd rather die than suffer at the hands of the villagers tomorrow. Damn birthdate..." said Naruto as he wrote a letter to whoever found him.

"Well, here goes..." said Naruto as he tied the rope to a pipe, put the chair under it, grabbed the katana, climbed on the chair and gave it a kick to make it fall. After the chair fell, he grabbed the katana and as he began to choke, he harakiried himself.

_*The day after, October 10th...*_

The Sandaime Hokage was heading towards the home of his surrogate grandson when he saw that the door was opened. As he entered, he saw something disturbing, Naruto was not eating ramen in the kitchen. He hurried and saw Naruto hanging, with a katana in his belly. He saw a letter.

_"Dear jiji, if you read this letter, then I must have died. I thank you for the good times I had in my dark life with you, Iruka-sensei, the Ichirakus and my admirer, Hinata-chan. I committed suicide because I knew that if I failed to graduate 3 times, I'd be a civilian forever and the attacks would have continued. I will not give them the pleasure to kill me. So, with that said, goodbye jiji, and see you soon! Inu-san has my thanks too. I took my honor to the grave..._

_Dear Hinata-chan, I know it was you who gave me those gifts these past years. You were one of the only lights in my entire life. I thank you for that. I'm happy I got to know you. Sakura was but an act. You were the one I liked. I feared for your life whenever I wanted to be in a relationship with you. Remember when I saved you from those bullies years ago? That Hyuuga that came for you... Your clan would have reacted like that. I didn't want you to suffer because of me. I'm just an orphan after all... Even if I look like the Yondaime... Goodbye Hinata-chan, I'll see you on the other side..."_

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. The Sandaime went to open the door. Hinata was at the door, ready to leave. When she saw the Hokage, she entered the apartment on his invite.

"Hinata-chan... I have bad news for you... But read this letter and all will be explained." he said as Hinata did as ordered.

As she read though the letter, her emotions changed from confused to sad.

When Hiruzen showed him Naruto's body, she did something he did not expect. She took Naruto's katana and followed him in death. **(A/N: Just to be clear: Hinata harakiried like Naruto. Before any of you complain it wasn't how women did it, deal with it! I was born in a country where equality between men and women are valors, so...STFU!)**

"S-sandaime-sama... I wish...to be buried with him...as proof of our undieing love...and tell my imouto...I hand her my title of Heiress..." said Hinata before she died.

As Hiruzen tried to overcome his grief as he hadn't foreseen this scenario, he unhook Naruto and laid him beside Hinata. As soon as he let go of Naruto, he saw the two hugging each other before their blood connected into the shape of a heart. He began to see two chakra tendrils seeping from both Naruto and Hinata. One was orange, the other was lavender. Where they joined, a body began to form. The body was clearly a baby by once the chakra envelopping it dissipated. He saw a **Hakke Fujin** on the baby's stomach which meant he either was the Kyuubi's new Jinchuriki, or he contained both Naruto and Hinata's personas. Taking hold of the baby, the Sandaime left the apartment and began the walk back to the Tower, intending on letting some heads fall during the council meeting.

Once there, he ordered Inu to clean the place out with Naruto supporters. Inu recorded a picture of the dead couple with his Sharingan, while he said that it was a shame that a couple this cute ended up that way. The rest agreed with him. While the ANBUs were clearing up the apartment, the Hokage called Hyuuga Hiashi for a little chat.

"Hokage-sama." said Hiashi as he entered.

"Please sit down Hiashi. I have some... grave matters to tell you of... It concerns your daughter Hinata and our resident Jinchuriki..."

"I may not have been the best father, but she told me she had a special gift for him this year... What happened, Hokage-sama? Please tell me!" yelled Hiashi at the end.

"...They both died. Naruto committed Seppuku last night, while Hinata did the same when she found him, with the same katana no less... But I arrived just as Hinata was beginning to bleed out. She told me her final words, and..." said Hiruzen as he tweaked the truth a little.

"And _what,_ Hokage-sama? I lose my daughter and my best friend's only son in a day! What can be worse than that?" said Hiashi as he lost his temper.

"Was Hinata a Jinchuriki?"

"...How did you know that?"

"When this little wonder here was created," said Hiruzen as he showed the baby, "lavender chakra seeped out of Hinata while orange chakra seeped out from Naruto."

"Why did you say 'created'? All babies were given birth to."

"I was lucky enough to see what could be considered a minor **Banbutsu**** Sozo** used by the Sage of the Six Paths to create the 9 Bijuus. Of course, it used both of their blood to do so. So...here is your grandson Hiashi." said Hiruzen as he handed the baby to Hiashi. Hiashi was astonished by the baby's appearance: his hair became darker as it went, from blonde to red to violet like his mother; his eyes were of the purest blue, just like Naruto. However, the pupil was missing which meant he had the Byagugan. He had whisker marks like Naruto, but the thing that shocked Hiashi the most was...

"Is that a seal?"

"Yes. I do not know what it contains, but..."

"It must contain the child of their tenants... Hinata held the Kyuubi no Mesugitsune, mate to the Kyuubi no Kitsune... It was transmitted though mother and daughter in the Hyuuga clan for as long as the Kyuubi was in the Uzumaki clan."

"This will be interesting for them..." said Hiruzen as Hiashi cooed the baby slowly.

* * *

_Here is the first chapter. Bashings next chapters! Also, 6 months timeskip! Ja ne!_


	2. The Sandaime's speech

_Well_,_ the slight Iruka-bashing is in this chapter, and I'm sorry for the delay, but you know college life and all... Follow me on Twitter to see when I post chapters! I don't own Naruto._

* * *

*with the Sandaime and Hiashi...*

"I can't let you take him, the elders will be on guard... I do have a solution, but it'll cost me a few months in the hospital..."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, Jiraiya will bring her back while I prepare for her beating..."

"Besides, aren't they from cousins clans?"

"That's why I'm doing it, giving her an anchor in Konoha... And hope Tsunade doesn't run away..."

"Understood, I'll take my leave then."

"Could you send in Iruka after please?"

Hiashi nodded as he exited the room.

*In the afterlife, with Naruto and Hinata...*

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am to take you to Valhalla, the realm of Heroes..." said a pale, white figure known as the Shinigami.

"I don't wanna go to Valhalla -ttebayo! I want to stay with Hinata-chan!"

"Why is it that every Uzumaki is troublesome... First your mother, then you..."

"It's in our blood, eheh." answered Naruto.

"B-but w-was t-that about Na-naruto-kun being a hero?" asked Hinata very shyly.

"The Yondaime Hokage wanted me to be seen as a hero by Konoha because I was the very instrument of Kyuubi's 'defeat' by the Yondaime." said Naruto darkly. "Unfortunately, the civilians have too much power in Konoha and made my life a living hell."

"What does the Kyuubi has to do with you, Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Everything. It has everything to do with Naruto." said a redheaded woman.

"Kaa-san." acknowledged Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, I missed you. Hello Hinata-chan. I'm Uzumaki Kushina! Dattebane!"

"The contracts linking me to both Namikaze Minato and Hyuuga Hikari are now void. Their souls are free." said the Shinigami as he faded away, leaving two persons behind him.

"Minato/Tou-san..." said Kushina and Naruto.

"K-k-Kaa-san..." said Hinata.

*Back in Konoha...* **#****A/N: I'm evil! MWAHAHAHA! I cut at a heartwarming moment!#**

"Iruka, what were your reasons behind Uzumaki Naruto failing the test?"

"Hokage-sama, he couldn't do a simple Bunshin. I decided to fail him because I didn't want him to get hurt."

"Why could he not do a Bunshin? Tell me Iruka, do you know why?"

"Maybe he had too much chakra and not enough control? It's the only thing I can think of."

"How many times did he ask you for help on chakra control? We estimated he'd have as much chakra as the Sanbi in his prime with his heritage and the Kyuubi."

"I think he asked me 4 times. I told him I couldn't show favouritism towards anyone."

"While I commend you for doing that, you could have at least sent him towards somebody. But this is what I wanted you to see." said Hiruzen as he handed Iruka the file about Naruto and Hinata's death.

"Oh my kami..."

"Iruka, I want you to go see Ibiki or Inoichi now. That will be your punishment."

As Iruka nodded and left, Hiruzen thought this was a good occasion to deliver a speech.

*The day after...*

"People of Konoha, I have news for you. One is bad, and one is good. I announce you the death of a hero. This hero, who has been the very instrument of Kyuubi's defeat 13 years ago. Now, before you rise up and ask if the Kyuubi is coming back, I'll say this: it won't. It is locked in the afterlife. But, did you know who you treated like trash? Who were his parents? I'll say one thing: if his father had foreseen this, we'd have had another Yondaime Hokage entirely. Namikaze Minato thought that he could not force a family into doing what he would not. To those of you present, I announce that Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina died. Onto happy news now, I'll say what are the Genin teams for this year... Team 7 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke under Kakashi Hatake. And Team 9 is still out there."

*Timeskip, 6 months...*

After news of Naruto's death and lineage went across the Elemental Nations, civilians came to regret their treatment of Naruto. Of course, one pink haired banshee's mother asked said banshee why she didn't date the Yondaime's son while he was still alive. Today was the finale of the Chuunin Exams held in Konoha. But an invasion was planned. We find the invasion's orchestrator, Orochimaru, battling against the Hokage using one of Konoha's kinjutsu.

"You didn't, Orochimaru?" said Hiruzen as he watched coffins emerge from the ground.

They held the kanji for Shodai, Nidaime, Yondaime, and 5 that had the kanji for Kitsune. Hiruzen reacted quickly and threw a kunai at one coffin.

"Can't let you do that, Sarutobi-sensei." said Orochimaru as he intercepted the kunai. "Now, it's time to get you reacquainted with some people..."

The lids began to slide, and 4 males and 4 females stepped out of them.

"Hey jiji, how's it going?" said one of the 2 blondes present.

* * *

_Here is the second chapter. So far, little action. But that'll change very soon! Ja ne!_


End file.
